1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a curved display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus may be utilized in a mobile apparatus, such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a notebook, and a tablet personal computer, and in an electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, a television, a billboard, and an exhibition display apparatus.
Recently, a flexible display device, which is portable and applicable to various types of electronic apparatuses, has attracted attention as a next generation display device. Among these apparatuses, a curved display device is bent at an edge of a display panel to display an image on both a front and a side of the curved display apparatus.